lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tzeneech
Tzeneech was once a Titan and as such was meant to protect the people of Earth from the evils that often plagued the societies built by the Old Ones, but was corupted and became the first Chaos God. Tzeneech was created in the purpose of controlling the Fade which is the place where all the Magi of the world continues to flow and in this way he is the Titan that is by far the most powerful when it comes to the flows of Magi. Tzeenech would create and dominate the Arakhora of whom formed the centerpiece of the realm of Tzeneech within the Fade. Tzeneech would forma piece of the vast city of Olympas into the personal abode of his Arakhora and it would be these uncorupted Arakhora of whom would survive the Civil War and form the eventual Kandor. At one point Tzeneech actually looked like the Arakhora but now he appears somewhat like a Corupted bird and less like the majestic Arakhora that he once looked like. Tzeneech continues to dominate a large portion of the Arakhora inside the Fade but these Arakhora are a darkish hewn and less like the Arakhora. Tek would be created during the first generation of the Titans and was created by the Old Ones in order to be the god of the Fade and was responsible for the maintance and control of The Fade which left him as one of the five most important titans and a member of the High Olympus Council. Tzeneech would become the source of the creation of Chaos when he was corupted by the fallen Old One Tek of whom experimented on Tzeneech destroying his shield and also showing him the means of destroying other shields of titans and this would lead to Tzeneech going down a road of emotional distress and destruction. He would be the one that first began corupting the Titans, and as such is responsible for the destruction that Chaos has brought to the world. His corupting of the other Titans led to the Eternity war and then following this the Titan Civil War where he was noticeably absent from the conflict after he became involved in a lengthy duel with the Titan Ares, who he could not ever manage to defeat and he lost the majority of his forces while fighting him. This meant that when the Chaos forces were victorious he had one of the smallest precenses in the First War with Chaos. Tzeneech would return to prominence when he sparked the First Dark Crusade by uplifting an Andal human and giving him the power to mount a massive invasion of The Empire. Following this he has continued to direct his followers from afar but he has become the most aloof of the Chaos Gods and takes little action outside of the Fade, and many speak openly that he is working on something in the Fade that when it is completeled could be beyond dangerous. History Creating the Arakhora Main Article : Arakhora During the centuries following the departure of the Old Ones, the Fade and its powers were controlled effectively by Tzeneech. Tzeneech busied himself during this time with the creation of his great project in the Arakhora, who he hoped would one day assist him in protecting and controlling the Fade. The Arakhora took all of his energy to create and a part of Tzeneech, the part that wished to do good things was captivated by the innocence of creating something in this manner. It was during his time creating the Arakhora that the Fade was the most potent, safe, and strong. There was a distinctly corupting moment during the creation of the Arakhora that for those paying attention they would have noticed the fall. During his time at the end of the creation he made a subsect of the Arakhora that was unafected by age, and most diseases. While he argued that he simply created this sub group in order to help control the Arakhora it could be argued that this was his first step on the road to his fall. Arakhora Civil War When Tzeneech held a council meeting among his four children he would begin discussions with his belief that perhaps they should begin to isolate the use of Magi to only the Arakhora, and this would be resisted by Anzu of whom refused to believe that the once open sighted Tzeneech thought this was wise. Finally reaching the end of his patience Tzeenech would verbally attack Anzu, and Terokk of whom had jumped in supporting Anzu before making what would begin the Arakhora Civil War when he would curse both Anzu, and Terokk eliminating their wings and making them the first members of their respective Wingless factions of the Arakhora. Following the Arakhora Civil War he would become completely enthralled by Sethe of whom he took on as a lover of sorts. Over time Tzeneech listening to the whispering of Sethe begin corrupting the other Titans, and over time he spent corupting them he was able to lure nearly half the Titans to the side of Chaos and away from the words of the Old Ones. Because Tzeneech had such a long time with these emotions he had already begin affecting change amongst the Titans long before any civil war, or attempted coruption took place, and the members of the Titans that he corupted were many of the more powerful members of the Titans leading to the distinct advantages of the forces of Chaos during the War of the Gods. War Main Article : First War with Chaos The powers of Chaos destroyed the protective energies keeping the flow of Magi in check, and they unleashed massive amounts of energies and demons onto Earth. The forces of Chaos miscalculated how powerful the mortals had become, and in a brazen act of defiance the servents of the Old Ones managed to push back Chaos. With their armies defeated the Noble Titans swooped in during the infighting amongst Chaos and began putting into place defences as best they could in order to assist the mortals. Civil War Following the failure of Chaos during the First War with Chaos the Chaos gods began to squable amongst themselves over who was at fault for the failure of the war. The conflict very quickly led to each of the gods removing themselves from working together, and they basically all went their own way and did their own thing. During this time First Dark Crusade Main Article : First Dark Crusade Following the collapse of the union of Chaos during the brief civil war the Chaos Gods only came together to assign their powers to a chosen leader they call the everchosen. When an everchosen is chosen he is led to launch a Dark Crusade against Kizlev, and more importantly the Empire. The first Dark Crusade was launched after Tzeneech begin empowering a human Andal named Morkar. Tzeneech used his extreme power to make the young warrior Morkar rise to the top of the leadership of the Andal Tribes in the belief that he could create an army so powerful the humans of Europe would fall. Things were going brilliantly for Tzeneech and the only reason it slowed was that Khorne became aware of the plot, and began training his own champion. Before long all the Chaos Gods had made themselves a champion, and as the Andals threatened to break out into all out civil war the Chaos gods instigated a battle in which the surviving champion would become the everchosen and gain the power, and support of all the Chaos Gods. After a brutal battle the Champion of Tzeneech Morkar came out victorious and grudgingly the Chaos Gods all lined up to bestow their powers on him. Family Aviana See Also : Aviana Followers of Tzeneech Children of Tzeenech Tzeenech would create four children of which he would mould into the proginators of the Arakhora and these four would have dramatically different reactions to the coruption of Tzeenech with two staying noble and being cursed and the other two becoming the leaders of the Winged versions of the Arakhora. Champion of Tzeneech Few followers of Tzeentch reach the end of the long road to the title of champion causes, but these few are the worst champions of chaos . They are of exceptional fighting skills and magical powers of their powerful masters of magic blessed. Every single one of them is not only a warrior but also a powerful sorcerer . This deadly combination makes them very dangerous opponents - cunning leader and fearsome warrior who commanded their armies with unerring prescience. Generally you are considered virtually untouchable by magic. How can you defeat an enemy who knows your every move seemingly before. Cyspeth See Also : Cyspeth Cyspeth is a Winged Arakhora of whom resided in the Fade but was sent to the Earth alongside Amon'Chakai by Tzeenech in order to bring about the increase in control of Tzeenech among his worshipers. Amon'Chakai See Also : Amon'Chakai Cyspeth is a Winged Arakhora of whom resided in the Fade but was sent to the Earth alongside Amon'Chakai by Tzeenech in order to bring about the increase in control of Tzeenech among his worshipers. Mortal Followers Non-Arakhora While not as numerous or as obvious as the followers of Khorne, Tzeentch nevertheless has a strong and firm hold on the hands and minds of mortals. In fact, many more mortals serve him than are aware of it, his scheming and many names often obscuring the true force behind events. Mortal worshippers of Tzeentch tend to be sorcerers, wizards, scholars and other educated elites who desire greater knowledge and power. Some of these worshippers become very powerful sorcerers, but Tzeentch has a tendency to mutate his followers, and the highest levels of power are said to be difficult for his followers to reach, as they frequently find themselves mutated into mindless beasts. Those who do attain great power in service of Tzeentch, however, are extremely powerful foes who are often mighty sorcerers as well as great warriors. Additionally, while Khorne frowns upon sorcery and subtlety in all its forms, Tzeentch has no such qualms about using and manipulating brutish might when it strikes his fancy. As such, while Khorne has no sorcerer followers, Tzeentch assembles armies from all walks of life; anyone who inflicts or incurs great change, in himself or his surroundings, is likely to fall under the gaze of the Lord of Change. Arakhora Main Article : Arakhora The Arakhora are an ancient race of bird-like humanoids native to the forests of Croatia, within Europe. The Arakhora have built themselves from a once beaten and enslaved race to perhaps the premier power in Croatia in the Kandor Empire, all through the determination of a self evolved sect within their race. The Arakhora are fast breeding, and this is one of the main reasons they have so dramatically grown in the time following the defeat of the Empire of Serbia. As one of the oldest races in existence they were originally designed by the Chaos God Tzeneech before he had fallen from the Noble Titans to the service of madness. Like many of the other races and species of the world the Arakhora contain several different varients within their race of which the most noteable are the Parakhora of whome constitute well over seventy percent and are the Arakhora that most people know of. The second group are the Moonkhora of whom are an ancient sect of the Arakhora and have formed a segment of the Arakhora. The third and final are the Mennitrikhora of whom are immortal in their life spans and form the vast majority of the leadership caste of the Arakhora including the current Emperor but only about one to three percent of the population. There are also several variants of birds that are members of the Arakhora race but are for whatever reason not deemed as part of the main core of the species. Tzeenech would create and dominate the Arakhora of whom formed the centerpiece of the realm of Tzeneech within the Fade. Tzeneech would forma piece of the vast city of Olympas into the personal abode of his Arakhora and it would be these uncorupted Arakhora of whom would survive the Civil War and form the eventual Kandor. At one point Tzeneech actually looked like the Arakhora but now he appears somewhat like a Corupted bird and less like the majestic Arakhora that he once looked like. Tzeneech continues to dominate a large portion of the Arakhora inside the Fade but these Arakhora are a darkish hewn and less like the Arakhora. Demons of Tzeneech As with any Chaos God, a host of daemons follow the Changer of Ways. Tzeentch's daemons tend to be bird-like in nature, or mutated to the point of unrecognizability. Horrors Horrors of Tzeentch are living embodiments of magic and change, daemonic creatures made from the raw energy of the Realm of Chaos. Their form is constantly shifting according to the whim of the Changer of Ways as they scamper around with boundless energy, madly cackling and shrieking as they go. They glow in brightly colored hues of pink, purple and blue, and when they gather in groups their individual forms can become indistinct as they seemingly merge into an incandescent energetic whole. Magical energy constantly discharges from them in sparks and flashes, and their passing leaves a glowing trail of luminescence. Flamers Flamers are daemons of Tzeentch, the Chaos god of change. These fiery Daemons are rarely far from their larger cousins, the Horrors. They can be recognized almost immediately by the gaping maws which sprout from their sinuous limbs and tubular bodies, which issue forth eldritch fire that mutates everything it touches. Flesh burned by the fire of change melts like wax, while the bones underneath shift and re-align like cats in a sack. They are said to be accompanied by tiny marionettes composed of fire. It is through these that they communicate, although they mainly exist simply to mock the foe. Screamers Screamers of Tzeentch are daemonic creatures which resemble flying stingrays that soar through the sky on the Winds of Magic. They are mindless, winged beasts that burst free from the Realm of Chaos in search of souls to devour. Drawn to this plane by the concentrated emotions of hatred, fear, and pain that occur on the battlefield, Screamers blindly follow the forces of Tzeentch. In battle they swoop down on foes and cut them apart with their sharp tusks and spiked tails. Their name comes from their habit of emitting ear piercing screams as they charge into combat. Lords of Change The Greater Daemon of Tzeentch is known as the Lord of Change. The Lord of Change is huge and bizarre in appearance, with vast wings and a plumed body covered in shimmering brightly colored feathers. Its head is that of a monstrous predatory bird, and its scaled legs bear talons that are sharp and deadly. The Lord of Change is the wisest and most subtle of all the Greater Daemons, a monster whose gaze penetrates into the very depths of the soul exposing its victim's innermost hopes and fears. They are masters of the medium of the Realm of Chaos, possessing incredible powers of sorcery, and it is said that they can control fate by unraveling and deciphering the patterns in the winds of magic. Do not mistake the Lord of Change's odd appearance or penchant for trickery as a sign of weakness. The Lord of Change is a formidable opponent in combat, and befitting of its status as a Greater Daemon. A Lord of Change will hasten into battle on wings of magic flame, rending foes with its claws and preternatural strength. Discs of Tzeneech Flying discs are a special creature used by Magi of Tzeentch. They are barely sentient living creatures, arcane fusions of daemon and metal, that in their natural state float silently across the land in packs looking for prey to swoop swiftly upon. A follower of Tzeentch who is gifted with one of these monstrosities must direct his will towards controlling the disc at all times, for if it was left unrestrained the disc would instantly turn upon its master. Being daemonic entities and creatures of Tzeentch, flying discs have their own innate magical power. It's possible that as a Magus increases in power, his Disc will gain the ability to cast bolts of lightning at their foes when needed, or to manifest tentacled appendages and metallic teeth to attack enemies within melee range. It is said that flying discs are a form of screamer. Blue Scribes The Blue Scribes of Tzeentch are two Horrors, named P'tarix and Xirat'p, who have been tasked by the Great Sorceror to learn every spell in existence, for in each spell lies a lost fragment of Tzeentch that he wishes to reclaim. The Scribes ride their Disc of Tzeentch through the realms of mortal and Daemon, binding the lost fragments of their God in parchment and ink. Tzeentch bestowed the extra intelligence of the Scribes with safeguards against betrayal; P'tarix can transcribe the syllables of magic spells into runes and glyphs, but cannot read his own writings. Xirat'p can read his brother's scrawls, but cannot understand them. Beause of this, Xirat'p is able to cast spells by reading from P'tarix's writings, but cannot predict which spell he is going to cast; thus, the Blue Scribes create havoc in combat as they unleash a barrage of random spell effects on any who threaten them. Changeling The Changeling personifies the part of Tzeentch's psyche that is the meddler, the deceiver, the trickster. He can take the form of other beings, from the tiniest of insects to the most massive of Greater Daemons. None, save perhaps Tzeentch himself, know the Changeling's true form, for he goes cowled and cloaked when in his own shape - perhaps even the Changeling himself has forgotten it. Not only can the Changeling mirror the form of another, he can adopt mannerisms and personalities in so flawless a fashion that even the Dark Gods can be deceived. In all of creation there is only one entity that the Changeling cannot duplicate: the Great God Tzeentch himself. The Grand Schemer will not suffer any being to steal his identity, even for a moment. Rivalaries There exists a permanent state of rivalry among the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Where Tzeentch represents change, evolution and longterm planning, his enemy the Plague Lord Nurgle is a god of decay and destruction, opposing all that Tzeentch seeks to build. This relationship has an effect on the nature of the armies that follow Tzeentch. The Chaos God Khorne also has a deep distrust of Tzeentch because of his embodiment of magic and manipulation, and will not allow his own followers to become sorcerers. When the armies of Chaos march together to war, it is usually Tzeentch who instigates these brief alliances known as Chaos Undivided, for whatever unfathomable goal he happens to have planned. Terokk See Also : Terokk Category:God Category:Chaos Category:Titan